Link(s) in the Wolfs age
by mystrale9331
Summary: la légende raconte que le héros courba l'échine devant le mal. ou du moins qu'il échoua dans sa mission de défendre le royaume et mourut dans la honte en abandonnant hyrule a son sort. mais qu'en est il vraiment? C'est ce que va être amener a découvrir un jeune garçon amnésique épaulé dans sa quette par un piaf,une jeune zora,un magnifique animal et...un mystérieux chevalier...
1. chapitre 0: l'aube de l'ombre

**Les nuages noirs accompagnés de leurs éclairs pourpres meurtrier les poursuivaient.**

 **Le grondement de ce miasme funeste gagnant du terrain sur eux était assourdissant.**

 **Cependant, la menace de cette nature corrompue n'était rien en comparaison des cris de rages de la bête qui tentait de se libérer.**

 **Qui allait se libérer.**

 **Il l'avait compris, ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que le félon ne puisse se déchainer.**

 **Plus que quelques minutes et il serait de nouveau après eux.**

 **Plus que quelques ridicules minute avec les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde.**

 **Il savait qu'il devait faire un choix, tous ne survivrais pas.**

 **C'était lui ou eux.**

 **Alors ce serait lui.**

 **Se tournant ver l'être qui avait été sa semi clarté dans ce monde si longtemps teinté de gris il lui déclara avec sérieux : « prends notre espoir et sauve toi »**

 **Bien sur, comme souvent, elle n'en fit qu'a sa tête et rétorqua :**

 **\- il est hors de question de te laisser l'affronter seul !**

 **\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est mon devoir de protéger notre avenir et celui du royaume.**

 **\- Et moi je refuse de te perdre ! Il s'en est déjà fallu de peu alors…**

 **\- C'est mon peuple, mon royaume notre futur et celui de notre espoir qui est en jeux ! Je refuse qu'il détruise tout ça si il nous attrape avant l'arrivé au sanctuaire et…**

 **« Et quel espoir crois tu qu'il restera une fois que tu seras mort stupide héros ? »**

 **Fulminant de colère dans son regard, il se tourna vers un de ses derniers alliés encore en vie.**

 **Le seul dont il se méfiait.**

 **Le seul qu'il aurait voulu voir mort.**

 **Devinant l'état d'esprit de son homologue « l'indésirable » poursuivit : « je ne sui pas charmé non plus à l'idée de me trouver a tes cotés tu sais…pour être honnête, si la princesse ne me l'avait pas demandé je me serais ranger du coté de votre ennemis pour garder une mince chance de survie. Cependant le temps nous manque alors ne t'en déplaise « héros », tu va nous accompagner jusqu'au temple et si le félon se libère avant, nous l'affronterons tout les deux. » affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de la seule femme du groupe « et c'est non négociable princesse. »**

 **La jeune femme allait répondre quelque chose quand soudain, un rugissement perça les grondements de l'orage maléfique…**

 **« Il c'est libéré… » Murmura la jeune femme en serrant contre elle quelque chose envelopper avec soin dans ses bras.**

 **Sentant poindre l'inquiétude chez leur princesse d'ordinaire si forte, les deux hommes décidèrent d'un accord tacite de faire taire leurs vielles querelles pour la rassurer…**

 **« Tu n'a rien à craindre, je ne le laisserais pas vous avoir » commença le héro tendis que son ancien adversaire rajoutait « je ne manquerais pas a mon devoir princesse : ou je parviendrais à protéger votre espoir ou je mourais quand l'obscurité sera total. Car après tout, sans un faible rayon de lumière, il ne peut y avoir d'ombre… »**

 **Un maigre sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne réponde : « je me fiche de mourir si ils survivent… »**

 **Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension, le chevalier de la princesse répondit avec détermination : nous ne mourons pas. Aucun d'entre nous. Je vous le promets princesse.**

 **Le héros lui, ne dit rien. Incapable de se résoudre à faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas tenir à la femme qu'il aimait.**

 **Il préférait laisser la tache de mentir a son sombre jumeau, incarnation selon lui de la duperie sur terre.**

 **Leurs chevaux se stoppèrent enfin. Signe qu'ils étaient arrivés au sanctuaire.**

 **« Nous y sommes enfin… ne perdons pas un instant de plus » déclara le chevalier à l'adresse de son rival.**

 **Ce dernier opina du chef et vint prendre avec délicatesse ce que portait la princesse.**

 **Cette dernière lui jetât un regard triste qui lui brisa le cœur.**

 **« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne serais pas long. Et quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, nous l'affronterons… ensemble. » Déclara le héro en passant l'une de ses main libre sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.**

 **Mais elle ne répondit rien.**

 **Retirant en douceur sa main, il s'écarta donc de la princesse et se dirigea leur espoir dans les bras, dans le temple.**

 **Comme beaucoup de temple, les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.**

 **Il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça et procéda dans l'antique structure jusqu'à atteindre une petite pièce faiblement éclairer au centre du quel résidait une espèce de cercueil en pierre ou il déposa son précieux chargement.**

 **Puis sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Avant de quitter le temple.**

 **Cependant il était loin de se douter de l'insoutenable spectacle au quel il assisterait en sortant du temple : de son rival pleurant des larmes de rages sombres sur un corps bien trop connu et désormais … a jamais inerte.**

 **Alors son esprit c'était comme mis en veille et seule la rancœur et la rage de vengeance avait guidé sa main et celle du chevalier contre l'adversaire qui leur avait pris leur source de lumière dans l'obscurité.**

 **Leur princesse.**

 **Mais ce combat était vain à présent et ils le savaient.**

 **Mais qu'importe, ils ne laisseraient pas le félon gagner. Ils se battraient jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles.**

 **Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.**

 **Cependant leurs efforts ne portèrent pas leur fruit.**

 **Car le malin, bien qu'affaibli par cette alliance a la quelle il ne s'attendait pas, se retira après avoir été blessé gravement par ses adversaires laissant le soin au miasme du chaos de finir de se rependre et en finir avec eux.**

 **Le monde semblait prêt à sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le chaos mais heureusement pour le royaume, les forces sheikah aux services de la royauté usèrent de leur magie pour piéger le souverain noir dans un lieu savamment choisit afin de limiter la destruction qu'il voulait engendrer.**

 **Cependant, seul le héros pouvait terrasser la bête fourbe scellé par le peuple antique.**

 **Et ce que tous ignoraient à cet instant, c'est que le héros n'était plus.**

 **Le miasme maléfique du seigneur noir semblait avoir eu raison de lui, condamnant le monde aux chaotiques ténèbres…**

 **Cependant, aux milieux de ces morts et désolation il restait une personne.**

 **Une personne qui c'était accommodé depuis fort longtemps aux ténèbres maléfique, à la mort et à l'odeur du sang répandue dans un royaume devenu celui de la nuit.**

 **Et cette personne, ce chevalier, bien que gravement blesser, n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de protéger l'espoir d'Hyrule.**

 **Alors quand le plus gros de la poussière maléfique soulevée par la bête démoniaque fut retombée, le chevalier de la princesse ce redressa et entra d'un pas chancelant dans le sanctuaire.**

 **Comme le héros avant lui, le chevalier se dirigea vers la pièce ou son prédécesseur avait déposé « l'espoir d'Hyrule ».**

 **Arrivé dans la pièce, le chevalier se rapprocha du « cercueil » d'où émanait des petit bruit et se penchant au dessus du réceptacle de pierre il murmura : « ne pleur plus, tu n'est plus seul maintenant…les ténèbres qui t'entourent ne te toucheront pas car mon ombre te dissimulera aux yeux du mal jusqu'à ce que ton gardien te revienne…dors à présent…plonge dans les profondes abysse de l'inconscience…quand tu te réveillera, ce sera dans un monde meilleur… »**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, le chevalier passa sa main a la teinte grise presque noir sur le visage de la petite silhouette gigotante dans le réceptacle de pierre avant de s'éloigner pour refermer la porte afin de mieux se fondre dans les ténèbres.**

 **Car tel était sa place.**

 **Car sans la lumière du héros, le chevalier des ombres n'aurait pas survécu dans ce nouvel Hyrule doté d'une l'une rouge sous la quelle même les loups se mangeaient entre eux.**

 **Dans un tel univers l'espoir du peuple hylien n'aurait pas survécu non plus.**

 **C'est pourquoi la créature des ombres devait rester là pour veiller.**

 **Veiller pour le déclin ?**

 **Vieller pour le renouveau ?**

 **Honnêtement il ne pouvait pas le dire.**

 **La seule chose dont il était sur c'est que tant qu'il y aurait l'espoir, il n'abandonnerait pas.**

 **Le félon, son créateur, avait détruis la femme à la quelle le chevalier avait prêté allégeance et, pour ça, le « fils de l'ombre » allait tout faire pour le mettre a terre.**

 **Quitte à utiliser comme arme de ses desseins l'âme pure et innocente de l'être qui dormait paisiblement dans ce tombeau.**

 **Mais pour l'heure, cette arme était trop fragile.**

 **Il devait attendre que son corps se fasse à ce nouveau monde qui se disloquait.**

 **Cela prendrait surement du temps.**

 **Mais il n'était qu'une ombre dans les ténèbres.**

 **La perspective du temps passant ne lui faisait pas peur vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui.**

 **Il allait donc attendre que le moment vienne et que le nouveau héros voit le jour.**

 **Et le jour ou la lumière de ce nouveau héros resplendirait après avoir terrassé le mal, ce jour là, serait l'aube de sa vengeance.**

 **Mais en attendant c'était le crépuscule d'une suite de nombreuses nuits de tourment et de chaos qui guettait le royaume d'Hyrule…**


	2. Chapitre 1 : rencontre ténèbreuses

_**Il fallut 100ans avant que la nature ne cicatrise en surface les plaies du royaume d'Hyrule.**_

 _ **Il fallût 100 ans pour que l'espoir d'Hyrule puisse s'éveiller…**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Pov ?**

 **J'ouvrais mes yeux en jetant un regard curieux autour de moi.**

 **Ce lieu était faiblement éclairer et je ne sentais pas grand choses hormis la sensation de l'eau dans le quel était étendu mon corps.**

 **Me redressant, je sentis le froid me mordre la peau comme un animal affamé.**

 _ **Ce n est qu'a ce moment que je réalisais que je ne portais rien sur moi.**_

 **Cherchant frénétiquement dans la pièce de quoi me couvrir, mon regard tomba sur une personne encapuchonnée qui me balança un sac en toile en déclarant d'un ton moqueur: « tu auras pris ton temps à te réveiller...j'espère au moins que le songe était agréable »**

 **Et avant même que j'eus le temps de poser la moindre question, l'inconnu disparut en murmurant « Je t'attendrais dehors. Si tu survie jusque là ... »**

 **Perplexe devant les paroles de l'inconnu j'ouvrais le sac qu'il m'avait donné pour y découvrir qu'il contenait des vêtements une tunique bleu, un vieux pantalon et une paire de botes.**

 **Ne perdant pas de temps j'enfilais le tout et me dirigeais vers l'extérieur de la pièce.**

 **Cependant, arrivé à mis chemin de la sortit de cet étrange lieu je me stoppais avec la drôle d'impression d'être observer…**

 **Je me retournais donc et découvrit une créature qui me fixait dans la semi clarté de la pièce.**

 _ **Ses yeux et ses crocs luisait à la lumière des torches.**_

 **Sentant la peur me saisir je reculais dans la hâte avant de me rendre compte que l'animal avait une chaîne attachée à la pate.**

 **Je remarquais aussi des traces sombres de ci de là sur son pelage.**

 _ **Cette bête avait donc été blessée…**_

 **Pris d'une soudaine compassion pour cet animal, je me mis à chercher dans la pièce un quelconque objet capable de le libérer.**

 **En cherchant bien je fini, au bout de quelques minutes, à trouver une vieille arme rouillé dont je me servi pour faire céder la chaine qui se brisa en même temps que mon outil de fortune.**

 **Cependant je n'eu pas le temps de me réjouir que déjà, l'animal se jetât sur moi tout crocs sortit et me plaqua au sol.**

 _ **Dans cette position inconfortable j'eu tout le loisir de contempler la créature dont les yeux rouges dépourvu de pupille était rivé sur moi.**_

 **Puis soudain une voix s'éleva dans ma tête me provoquant une douleur insoutenable et déclara avec force : «** _tue la ! Tue la bête !_ **»**

 **Alors que je tentais de comprendre d'où venait une telle voix, la bête passa à l'attaque.**

 **Par reflexe, je plaçais un de mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger.**

 **Cependant je n'échappai pas à la douleur quand les crocs de la créature s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.**

 **Toutefois, alors que je pensais ma dernière heure arrivée quand je sentis le sang commencé à couler, une chose tout à fait inattendu se produisit : les yeux rouge sang de la créature tournèrent au bleu azure (et si cette chose avait été un humain j'aurais pu jurer voir de la surprise dans son regard) avant qu'il ne retire prestement ses crocs de moi et ne recule. comme effrayer par quelque chose…**

 **Néanmoins, avant que je ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi de la situation la voix raisonna de nouveau dans ma tête.**

 _ **Et cette fois, elle était furieuse…**_

 **«** _Espèce d'incapable ! Je t'avais dit de tuer la bête ! Reçois ton châtiment vermine !_ **»**

 **Comme la fois précédente, cette voix résonant avec force dans mon crane me donna l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait a planté des ongles aussi long que tes griffes au plus profonds de mon cerveau.**

 _ **Sauf que cette fois, c'était au moins 30 fois pire.**_

 **La douleur était si terrible qu'elle me poussa à me recroquevillé sur moi-même en hurlant.**

 **Je perdais pied et j'avais l'impression que la douleur allait me rendre fou.**

 **Puis soudain j'entendis une nouvelle voix.**

 _ **Une voix masculine et qui me paraissais, sans que je sache pourquoi, apaisante.**_

 **«** _Arrête de paniquer, il ne peut rien te faire. Cette douleur n'existe pas. C'est la brume qui obscurcie ton jugement. Si tu panique il volera ton esprit et ton âme. Montre lui que tu es plus fort que ça. Je sais que tu es plus fort que ça…_ **»**

 **Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais cette vois me rassura suffisamment pour que je reprenne un peu mon sang froid.**

 **Cependant quand mon état de panique (à moins que ce soit du à autre chose ?) se dissipa je perdis connaissance.**

 **Quand je revins à moi, l'animal était toujours là et me fixait avec ses deux yeux d'un magnifique cyan…**

 **Me redressant maladroitement je déclarais légèrement confus : « tu es encore là toi ? Et tu ne m'as pas dévoré en plus ? »**

 **J'étais loin d'attendre une réponsse.**

 _ **Et pourtant…**_

 **«** _Ce serais lâche de dévorer une proie incapable de se défendre. Et puis tu es trop frêle pour représenté un repas digne d'intérêt._ **»**

 **Cette fois mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et c'est un peu inquiet que je murmurais :**

 **\- j'ais du me cogner la tête quand j'ai perdu connaissance…pendant un instant, j'ai cru que cette bête m'avait parlé…**

 **-** _et c'est le cas._

 **\- Mais bien sur…QUOI ?!**

 **-** _Tu n'es pas fou. Je parle. Ou du moins…tu es capable de comprendre mon langage quant à savoir pourquoi …_

 **\- Mais c'est impossible ! Une bête sauvage ne peu pas…**

 **-** _Si. Et tant qu'on y est si tu pouvais arrêter de me qualifier de « bête sauvage », j'apprécierais. Je suis un loup pas un monstre quand même._

 **\- Mais…mais… ce n'est pas…**

 **-** _Tu préfère te croire fou pour te protéger de la vérité ? C'est une réaction normale. Cependant, si tu t'obstine dans le déni tu ne survivras pas longtemps dans ce monde se qui serai dommage car tu as encore une longue vie devant toi…_

 **Alors que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer quelque chose je vis le loup se redresser à son tour et ne pu m'empêcher de demander avec appréhension :**

 **\- où vas-tu ?**

 **-** _le crépuscule est l'heure entre chien et loup dit ont…je vais sortir chasser. Ne sort pas d'ici avant mon retour. Les monstre nocturne ne feraient qu'une bouché de toi sans parler des autres loups qui sont moins magnanime que moi. Si je tarde trop, enferme-toi pour la nuit. Compris ?_

 **Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse et le regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment saisir pourquoi j'acceptais si facilement de recevoir les ordres d'une bête sauvage.**

 **«** _Non. D'un loup._ **» Me corrigeais je mentalement.**

 **Au bout de quelques minutes après le départ du loup, un détail qui m'était complètement sortit de la tête me revint soudain en pleine face…**

 **« L'homme qui m'a donné mes vêtement ! Il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait dehors ! » Réalisais-je brusquement en me redressant pour quitter la pièce, négligeant totalement les consignes du loup.**

 _ **Inconscient de ce que je trouverais à l'extérieur de mon refuge, je m'élançais pour retrouver l'inconnu qui m'avait réveillé.**_

 **Une fois dehors cependant je me figeais.**

 **Non pas de peur.**

 _ **Mais d'émerveillement.**_

 **Je demeurais là, figé au bout d'un précipice devant l'un des plus beaux spectacles céleste que je n'ai jamais vu.**

 **«** _C'est donc ça que le loup appelait un crépuscule ?_ **» me demandais-je tendis qu'une sensation de bien être fleurissant en moi sans que j'en comprenne l'origine.**

 **Mais cet état de béatitude ne dura pas longtemps car soudain, des nuages sombres recouvrirent le ciel.**

 **Quelque chose en moi s'éveilla alors : c'était comme si j'avais un besoin vital de contempler le ciel…**

 **N'écoutant donc que mes étranges pulsions, je fis un pas de plus en avant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un ultime jeu de couleur céleste.**

 **C'est alors que le sol se déroba sous moi, m'entrainant dans le vide.**

 **Je réussi tant bien que mal à m'accrocher a la parois rocheuse dans ma chute mes muscles n'étaient pas habitué à un tel effort et je perdit bien vite la seule prise qui me raccrochait à la vie.**

 _ **Toutefois, avant même qu'un cri est pu passer mes lèvres quelqu'un vint à mon secours…**_

 **« Attrape ma main idiot ! »**

 **Sans chercher plus loin je saisissais la main salvatrice qui m'était tendue tendis que j'en sentais une seconde me hisser par le haut de ma tunique…**

 _ **Une fois de nouveau en sécurité, je n'eu pas le temps d'identifier mon sauveur que déjà, celui-ci se mettait à me faire la morale…**_

 _ **« Espèce d'inconscient !qu'es ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Cette chute aurait pu te tuer, idiot ! »**_ **Commença à s'époumoner mon sauveur que j'identifiais comme l'inconnu qui m'avait donné mes vêtements.**

 **Me sachant en faute, je préférais garder le silence et baissais les yeux.**

 _ **Cela du perturber mon sauveur puisqu'il baissa le ton pour continuer d'un ton moins furieux mais toujours agacé à me faire la morale…**_

 **« Franchement… quand je t'ai dit de me rejoindre dehors si tu arrivais à survivre jusque là je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu me prennes au mot et aille risquer ta vie à l'instant même ou tu poserais un pied à l'extérieur… sérieusement faire preuve d'un peux prudence et de jugeote n'a jamais tué personne. Mais bon je suppose que on y peu rien si tu … » poursuivit il avant qu'accablé je ne me décide à ouvrir la bouche pour murmurer un peux honteux : « Désolé… »**

 **Mes mots le firent s'arrêter dans sa tirade et c'est d'une voix étonnée qu'il demanda :**

 **\- qu'est ce tu as dit ?**

 **\- je m'excusais. Je…je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…**

 **\- pour ça il n'y a aucun risque. pour m'inquiété à ton sujet il aurait fallu que tu compte pour moi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ?**

 **\- L'odeur de ton cadavre aurait attiré les monstres de la nuit et je n'avais pas envie de me battre ce soir.**

 **\- Et pourquoi m'avoir donné des vêtements alors ?**

 **\- Contempler un autre homme nu n'est pas vraiment dans mes gouts. De plus c'était le moins que je puisse faire vu que tu es amnésique.**

 **\- « Amné… quoi ? »**

 **\- Ça signifie que tu n'a aucun souvenir de ton passé. Je m'en suis rendus compte quand je t'ai ramassé dans le secteur il y a quelques jour, je t'ai demandé ton nom et tu m'as dit ne pas t'en souvenir avant de perdre connaissance.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Quel est ton nom ? Tu m'as sauvé je devrais au moins le connaitre.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner mon nom à plus faible que moi. Si tu en as finis avec tes questions, je vais partir tant que la nuit est sombre.**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, il commença à s'éloigné mais comme animé d'un drôle de présentement j'attrapais son bras et le fit se retourner …**

 **« Eh attends ! Ne part… »**

 _ **Sous la brusquerie de mon geste sa capuche retomba en arrière me révélant sont visage.**_

 **« …pas… » Achevais je avec difficulté lorsque j'aperçu son visage.**

 _ **Il avait une peau gris foncé presque noire, son visage était en parti dissimulé par un masque lui couvrant uniquement le haut du visage. Et ces yeux, de ce que je pouvais voir, étaient rouge sang.**_

 _ **Le tout était contrasté par ses cheveux courts dont la couleur oscillait entre le blanc et l'argenté…**_

 **« Tu as perdu de ta superbe pas vrais gamin ? Tu devais t'imaginer autre chose qu'un monstre quand tu as tenté de me retenir, pas vrais ? » Lâcha mon vis-à-vis avec un rire amère avant de s'éloigné de moi qui, toujours perturbé, ne réagis pas immédiatement.**

 _ **Cependant, quand sa silhouette commença à se fondre sous le couvert de la végétation je me précipitais vers lui dans une ultime tentative de le retenir…**_

 **« Attends ! »**

 **Il se retourna vers moi apparemment surpris et me demanda d'un ton légèrement agacé :**

 **\- maintenant que tu sais pourquoi je me cachais a ta vue pourquoi me faire m'attarder ici ? Je suis pressé.**

 **\- Emmène-moi avec toi !**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne possède aucun souvenir de qui j'étais avant mon réveil.**

 **\- Et alors ? ce n'est pas mon problème !**

 **\- En voyageant avec toi je rencontrerais surement des personnes qui me connaissent et pourront me dire qui je…**

 **\- La seule personne que rencontre les gens qui font route avec moi c'est la mort. Maintenant retourne dans ton refuge immédiatement je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin comme toi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! je…**

 _ **Je ne terminais pas ma phrase car avant qu'un seul son ai pu franchir mes lèvres je me retrouvais avec la lame d'une épée sous la gorge…**_

 **« Tu disais ? » me demanda t'il d'un ton glacial avant d'ajouter : « seul un enfant ou un idiot pourrait vouloir trainer la mort sur son chemin or, je crois que tu n'es pas idiot. »**

 **Sans baisser son arme il se mit à sourire légèrement (dévoilant ainsi des dents légèrement pointu) avant de déclarer : « Aussi je te laisse le choix : reste ici jusqu'au matin et débrouille toi pour apprendre à survivre dans ce monde hostile ou bien… »**

 _ **Il appuya un peu plus son arme contre ma gorge et je sentis quelque chose roulé sur ma peau depuis l'endroit ou reposait son arme…**_

 **« …Accepte la mort ici et maintenant. » acheva t'il.**

 **Il avait l'air sérieux.**

 _ **Pourtant…**_

 **« Je ne te crois pas. » déclarais-je avec fermeté.**

 _ **Du moins, avec autant de fermeté que je le pouvais.**_

 **Il paru déstabilisé par ma réponse.**

 _ **Et ceci à tel point qu'il baissa sa garde.**_

 **Profitant de cette opportunité, je me dégageais et d'un geste vif saisi son épée que je retournais contre lui.**

 **« Alors ? Vous me prenez toujours pour un enfant ?! » M'emportais je.**

 **Mais à ma grande surprise, il ne paru pas inquiet de cette situation.**

 **Bien au contraire.**

 _ **Il souriait.**_

 **« Intéressant, il faut croire que tu as su garder quelques ressources… » Murmura mon vis-à-vis avant d'ajouter : « cependant… je craint que cela ne soit pas suffisant… »**

 **Et, avant que je n'aie pu lui poser la moindre question, il fit un saut en arrière qui lui permit d'attraper un bâton…dont il se servit pour me jeter au sol sans la moindre difficulté.**

 **«** _Retour au point de départ…_ **» Songeais je tendis qu'il éloigna l'épée (que j'avais fait tombé) hors de ma portée.**

 **Une fois qu'il fut certain que je ne pourrais plus l'attaquer de nouveau, l'inconnu déclara sur le ton du constat : « tu es brave. Tu reste un enfant à mes yeux mais tu as du potentiel. Et ton obstination est quelque chose de plutôt agréable dans ce royaume ou la plus part des êtres faible vivent en se résignant à leur sort. Aussi je vais t'offrir une petite récompense pour avoir réussi à me distraire… »**

 _ **Alors que j'allais riposter que je voulais qu'il me prenne au sérieux, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me le tendis.**_

 **« Tien, garde ça précieusement. » me conseilla t'il avant d'ajouter (comme s'il avait deviné la question que j'allais poser) : c'est une tablette Sheika. Si tu veux découvrir ton passé ce peuple saura surement te fournir des réponses… je te conseil de trouver une tour dans le secteur et, depuis le sommet, de tenter de trouver les sanctuaires qui abrite les Sheika. Cependant ne t'attend pas à de grands discours de leur part : ils ne sont pas connus pour être particulièrement loquace. Apprends à maitriser les fonctions de cette tablette et peut être que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, si tu es devenu plus fort, je reconsidérais l'idée de te laisser m'accompagner. »**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles, il ramassa son épée après m'avoir libéré et se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt.**

 **Arrivée à l'orée des ambres il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt et murmura : « Shadow »**

 _ **Alors que je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire il reprit de nouveau la parole.**_

 **« Shadow. C'est mon nom aujourd'hui. J'ai renoncé à mon ancien nom alors tien t'en à Shadow. Et pour la prochaine fois, tache de te trouver un nom gamin. »**

 _ **Sur ces ultimes paroles il s'enfonça dans la pénombre et disparu.**_

 **Je restais quelque instant a fixé le chemin emprunter par « Shadow » sans réellement savoir quoi faire : Shadow avait l'air fort. Et même si je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques instants, j'avais l'impression que je devais me rapprocher de lui.**

 _ **Il émanait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose de familier et réconfortant.**_

 **Et ceci, bien qu'il est tenté de me tuer…**

 **«** _Je dois être bizarre…_ **» Songeais je avec un léger amusement.**

 **Cependant, je n'eu pas le temps de m'interroger d'avantage car le bruit d'une chaîne me fit me retourner pour découvrir une silhouette animal recouverte de sang …**


	3. plumes sanglante dans la mort du jour

**_Nda:_ **

*** dans ce cas precis , "enfant de... "ne désigne pas un lien de sang mais l'appartenance au peuple de la personne sité**

le cas ou il serai fait mention de lien de sang serais le cas ou l'on dirais * fils de..." ou "fille de..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Le tintement de chaîne m'avait tiré de mes pensés juste à temps pour voir arriver un animal imposent.**

 _ **Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en reconnaissant la silhouette ensanglantée qui venait d'apparaître…**_

 **« Le loup ! » m'écriai je en me précipitant a sa rencontre avec, je ne sais pour quelle raison un nœud inconfortable et oppressant a l'estomac.**

 **Mais a peine l'avais je atteint que je l'entendis pester :**

 **\- ne t'avais je pas dit d'attendre mon retour a l'intérieur ?**

 **\- Mais je…Vous … Ce sang…**

 **\- Un groupe de bokoblin m'a pris en chasse pendant que je pistais mon repas du soir. C'est leur sang et celui de ma proie uniquement. Maintenant…**

 **A Ce stade de la conversation mon esprit se mit momentanément en pause en réalisant que le sentiment désagréable qui me vrillait les entrailles avait disparu quand le loup avait spécifié que le sang dont il était maculé n'était pas le sien.**

 **Mais je fus bien vite ramené à la réalité par la voix agacée du loup quand ce dernier demanda, probablement pour la deuxième fois :**

 **\- tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?**

 **\- Hmm ? Désolé je n'ai pas entendu …**

 **\- Je dirais plutot que tu n'as rien écouté.**

 **\- Navré…vous pourriez…répéter ?**

 **\- Je disais que maintenant que j'ai repris des forces il fallait que tu en fasses autant.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.**

 **\- Je vous remercie mais…**

 **\- Tu m'as libéré. J'ai une dette de vie envers toi. C'est pourquoi je refuserais toute contestation de mes initiatives et touts remerciement pour mes actions. Compris ?**

 **\- Je…Oui.**

 **\- Très bien. Tu as une question avant que je parte ?**

 **\- Eh bien …C'est peut être bizarre comme question mais je voulais savoir…quel est votre nom ?**

 **Devant une telle question, le mystérieux canidé sembla réfléchir un bref moment.**

 _ **Moment pendant le quel je décelais un voile inattendu de tristesse dans le regard cyan de la créature.**_

 **Puis, quand la bête reporta son attention sur moi c'est avec beaucoup de sérieux que l'animal décréta : « les animaux ne méritent pas de signe distinctif. Je suis un loup alors continue de m'appeler Le Loup »**

 **Je me sentais désarçonné par une telle réponse mais, avant que je n'aie le temps d'objecter, le loup déclara avec calme :**

 **\- le plus important, c'est que** _ **toi**_ **, tu te trouves un nom.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu est le seul humain qui comprenne mon langage alors ce n'est pas grave que je n'aie pas de nom mais toi il t'en faudra un pour interagir avec tes semblables.**

 **\- Mais je…j'ignore mon passé jusqu'à mon nom et…**

 **« Alors trouve t'en un. Je peu t'apprendre à survivre ici mais toi seul peut t'apprendre à vivre. » Rétorqua le loup un peu abruptement avant de faire demi tour pour se réengager dans la foret ; non sans avoir au préalable exigé moi que je m'enferme dans le refuge.**

 **Encore une fois, je lui obéis sans trop savoir pourquoi et encore une fois, le voir partir seul me provoqua une désagréable sensation dans l'estomac.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Le contact de la main de son ennemi sur sa personne provoqua une désagréable sensation dans son estomac et elle due mettre toute ses forces mentales pour ne pas se mettre a sangloter devant son adversaire…**

 **Évidement son adversaire comptait continuer son petit jeu de torture psychologique jusqu'à briser totalement sa victime quand soudain, une silhouette se jeta sur lui.**

 **« Lâche là espèce de démon ! » s'emporta avec rage le nouveau venu en faisant sous l'effet de surprise, tomber au sol son adversaire avec le quel il luta avec acharnement.**

 _ **La « demoiselle en détresse » dont il venait de prendre la défense voulu aller prêter main forte à son bienfaiteur mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille…**_

 **« Sauve toi ! » hurla « l'adolescent » à l'adresse de la jeune fille.**

 _ **Mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle refusait de l'abandonner.**_

 **« Va t'en je te dis ! S'il te corromps c'est tout ton peuple qui disparaîtra ! Maintenant dégage ! Il faut que quelqu'un puisse transmettre la vérité ! »**

 _ **Ces ultimes paroles semblèrent atteindre la demoiselle étant donné qu'après un dernier regard navré à son sauveur elle se jetât dans un ravin au fond du quel se trouvait des rapides tumultueuses…**_

 **« Non ! » hurla leur adversaire en voyant sa proie lui échapper avant de retourner son regard le plus haineux vers son opposant pour déclarer avec venin : « tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça,** **enfant de Médolie** ***. Prépare toi à le payer très cher… »**

 **Devant une telle menace, son vis-à-vis laissa se dessiner un sourire satisfait et rétorqua avec calme « mourir en protégent une enfant de Luterra est déjà un acte qui serai bénie par Damme Médolie alors périr pour avoir sauvé cette enfant de Luterra en particulier…Je considère ça comme un honneur. »**

 **Il n'y avait pas de tremblement dans sa voix.**

 _ **Pas d'hésitation.**_

 **Et ceci était sûrement due au fait qu'il savait depuis qu'il c'était posé dans cette ruine, dans ce cimetière, qu'il ne reviendrais pas vivant.**

 _ **Il n'en restais pas moins qu'il n'avait aucune peur ni aucun regret.**_

 **Il avait volé plus haut que bon nombre de son congénère (à l'exception du prodige d'il y à 100ans), avait vu les parchemins sacré (et sensé être secret) racontant une partie de la légende du héro déchu que nul ne connaissait, s'était lié d'amitié avec deux membre de la ligné royal de Damme Luterra, avait voyagé a de nombreux endroits inaccessible a des Hylien du feu, de la roche, des forets ou de l'eau. Alors non et définitivement non, il n'avait pas peur de mourir.**

 **En fait il n'avait qu'un véritable regret : il ne serait pas là pour voir quand son amie déclarerais à son peuple, la vérité sur le héro déchu.**

 **«** _Du moment que la vérité est rétablie …C'est tout ce qui compte. Héros, mon sacrifice sera pour toi avant mon peuple_ **. » Songea t'il tendis que son ennemis se dirigeait vers lui, une épée étrange à la main.**

 _ **Il ne comptait pas implorer son adversaire pour sa survie.**_

 _ **Il ne comptait pas s'en sortir par une pirouette.**_

 **Il avait usé beaucoup d'énergie pour voler jusqu'à ce lieu maudit, le double pour se débarrasser des quelques adversaires qui l'avaient repéré, et ce qui lui restait pour défendre son amie de son attaquant.**

 **Mais maintenant il était épuisé.**

 _ **Epuisé et sans le moindre moyen de combattre.**_

 **Ayant deviné l'état d'esprit de son opposant, l'individu doté d'une épée déclara, presque sur le ton de la conversation : « tu as une dernière volonté enfant de Médolie ? »**

 **Ne frémissant pas un seul instant, le condamné répondit avec aplomb :**

 **\- oui.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Avant de mourir je veux connaître ton nom.**

 **\- Fort bien. Mon nom est … « prince de l'aurore »**

 **Sur cette ultime parole, le « prince de l'aurore » éleva son épée et l'abattit sur son rival.**

 _ **Ce dernier entendit plus qu'il ne sentit la lame étrange déchirer sa chaire et broyer certains de ses os avant de se tomber en arrière et venir percuter lourdement le sol.**_

 **Et alors que la douleur se répandait dans son corps tendis que liquide vital se répondait autour de lui c'est dans un souffle rauque que «** _ **l'enfant de Médolie**_ **» demanda à son adversaire : « pourquoi ? »**

 **Devant une telle question, « le prince de l'aurore » s'agenouilla près de son adversaire et murmura : « parce qu'il faut punir les mauvaise personnes. Rassure toi petit oiseau je ne punie de ma lame que ceux qui le mérite vraiment… »**

 **Sur ses mots, « le prince de l'aurore » se redressa et s'éloigna de son adversaire agonisant en déclarent avec un amusement certain : « ton âme ne mérite pas ma lame. Je laisse donc le soin a ton propre corps de t'abandonner. Après tout, même si tu survivais, tu ne serais plus jamais un enfant de Médolie … »**

 _ **Il accompagna cette ultime remarque d'un rire cruel et quitta définitivement les yeux laissant sa victime au seuil de la mort.**_

 **Une fois son adversaire parti, « l'enfant de Médolie » reporta son regard sur sa gauche avec pitié**

 **Il manquait quelque chose.**

 _ **Il manquait définitivement quelque chose.**_

 **Quelque qui faisais sa fierté.**

 _ **La fierté de son peuple.**_

 **La fierté de tout membre des « piafs » normalement constitué.**

 **Il reporta son regard un peu plus loin pour trouver ce qui lui manquait et son regard se posa douloureusement sur cette partie de lui-même qui ne lui serait jamais rendue et qui demeurait hors de porté de sa personne a distance d'un bras…**

 _ **Il songea d'ailleurs à l'ironie de ce fait avec amertume.**_

 **Ne pouvant supporter d'en voir plus il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux.**

 _ **De rage.**_

 **De dégoût.**

 _ **De rancœur.**_

 **Et surtout, de honte envers lui-même.**

 _ **Son ennemi, plutot que de le laisser mourir avec dignité avait choisi de le laisser en vie en ne lui laissant rien.**_

 **Car après lui avoir si douloureusement arraché l'élément clef qui faisait qu'il était un représentant du peuple de la légendaire Damme Médolie, il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner la tête haute parmi les sien.**

 **Il sentit malgré sa volonté des larmes commencer à ruisseler sur son visage.**

 **Cependant il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher.**

 _ **Il se sentait bien trop pitoyable pour ça.**_

 **Apres tout, quelle image est plus affligeante qu'un jeune oiseau clouer au sol et baignant dans son propre sang ?**

 **Aucune, si ce n'est : un jeune oiseau cloué au sol, baignant dans sang et dont on sait que, même s'il survit, ne pourra plus jamais voler.**

 **Car aucun oiseau ne peu voler sans aile…**

 _ **Et Teba, jeune piaf particulièrement prometteur, venait de perdre l'une des sienne.**_

 **Osant ouvrir une ultime fois ces yeux pour fixer le ciel qui, à présent, lui serais à jamais refusé il murmura entre deux sanglot étouffé : « Revali, Héros…Pardonnez moi »**

 **Puis il ferma les yeux en attendant que la mort vienne le prendre.**


End file.
